The present invention relates to a wall for damping vibrations or oscillations, which can absorb oscillation energy form, for example, earthquakes.
Recently, the study of earthquakes is advanced and the behavior of earthquakes is better understood. In this circumstance, various walls for damping oscillation and vibration are being developed.
In an example of such walls, a wall member made of precast concrete is connected between a pair of beams through connecting members of normal steel. Bracings of high-strength steel are disposed within the wall member. One end of each of the bracings is attached to one of the beams, and the other end is attached to the connecting members. The connecting members are disposed within the wall member, however, and an unbonded layer is formed between the connecting members and the wall member.
With this structure, the connecting members can move slightly with respect to the wall member, thereby reducing oscillation energy.
However, in this structure, the energy absorption ability is not sufficient to cope with the energy of large-scale earthquakes.